It Looks Like Halloween Threw Up On You
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "I AM NOT YOUR BRIDE!" She shouted and wiped furiously at her neck, storming out with her outfit for the day billowing out as well. Alejandro smirked to himself as she left. "She will be." / AleHeather week Prompt #5.


It Looks Like Halloween Threw Up On You

Summary: "I AM **NOT** YOUR BRIDE!" She shouted and wiped furiously at her neck, storming out with her outfit for the day billowing out as well.

Alejandro smirked to himself as she left. "She will be."

Rating: T

Pairing: AleHeather for AleHeather week prompt five of 'Vampires'

AN: I thought this would be better than making a Nightmares versus Reality version of the whole volcano incident which I'm sure EVERYONE already has in mind.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"You - have - got - to - be - kidding me." Heather said, slowly punctuating every word and exaggerating the sound. She was incredibly disgusted with what was in front of her, mostly because she had done the same.

On a plane that would probably fall apart any minute with a crazed Chef pilot and a wacky host that belonged in an asylum going through challenges that not only tested your strength and survival skills, but your patience and self-worth as well; one didn't get much fun.

Wonder why. So spontaneously, it happened to be October thirty-first, and everyone decided to get some silly outfit put together. Sierra was wearing some of Cody's clothes or something, Heather had hardly paid attention. Cody was too depressed about Gwen's departure [or so she thought], Courtney was too good for Halloween and making goo-goo eyes at Alejandro, Duncan - well, he was always a walking Halloween decoration, Owen was fantasizing about candy, and Heather had not even laid eyes on Alejandro yet, until now.

Who was also wearing a cape and fake fangs, his eyes gleaming. She'd taken the vampire queen approach, looking incredibly frightening and alluring at the same time.

Alejandro brought his cape up over half his face, hiding his smug smirk. "It seems we have taken the same approach."

"I wouldn't agree." She stated ruefully, tilting her chin up. "You look like Halloween threw up all over you."

"I am offended," He insisted in a huffy tone, dropping his cape and pressing his hand to his chest. "My approach was a rather subtle one, hardly anything in comparison to your-Bride of Frankenstein approach."

Heather narrowed her eyes and quirked a side of her lip sarcastically. "Really cute, Count Barfula. Don't you have spare time to go flirt with Courtney?" Even after their little conversation in the cargo hold, she was still sour about it. Mostly because he hadn't informed her about his plans before he did it.

The Asian woman was convinced that it was more of his stupid 'strategy'. Two birds, one stone; piss off Heather and cheat Courtney. _Brilliant._

Alejandro sent her an unappreciative look. "I am so sorry Heather, I was unaware that you were trying to portray a pirate. Forgive my mistake, honestly." He stated with false, sarcastic sincerity.

"Why I outta-"

"GUYS!" Sierra hissed. "Would you keep it down? Cody's on **candy** withdrawl."

"Candy withdrawl." Heather scoffed disbelievingly. "That's not even a-" She stared at Cody, who was currently rocking back and forth in the fetal position, sucking his thumb and staring at the wall with wide, crazy eyes. "-Wow."

So without a word, Alejandro dragged Heather out of the room, despite the looks of jealousy Courtney was shooting at Heather. Heather merely smirked, before the door slammed and they were back to the cargo hold.

Just like they had been earlier in the day, when Alejandro had convinced her that it was all an act.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro asked, releasing her wrist.

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Dressing up for Halloween, I thought that was the motive, stupid."

"No, no!" He said quickly. "I mean - acting jealous in front of Courtney. I believed this was resolved earlier."

"Pfft, are you really stupid? It's called **acting**. If Courtney sees that I'm getting jealous about it, it's going to fuel her with satisfaction. Do you think I care **that  
**much?" After her slip-up earlier, Heather was determined to make-up for it. Alejandro was also probably getting too much satisfaction out of her jealousy. "And maybe you should stop **dragging me back here** if you really want to convince her!" She emphasized with arm gestures.

Alejandro smirked. "I'm not sure if I should answer that question, chica."

"UGH!" Heather groaned and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Don't you have someone's blood to go suck or something?"

"Only yours if you allow it." He winked.

"You're impossible." Heather lightly chuckled, watching him cautiously as he drew in closer, flashing his fangs. "What are you doing?"

"It's quite simple Heather, I am going to bite you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Bite me?! What's wrong with you, are you deranged?" She wrapped her arms around her neck protectively. "As if I'm even going to let you bite me?"

"You would not be able to stop me." He muttered in her ear and she bent forward, glaring at him.

"You are **really** getting on my nerves, so I would suggest backing-Offfff." Her voice kind of drew on as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into him.

Alejandro chuckled and laid his chin on her shoulder, looking incredibly coy right now. "Is this a fine position, Heather?"

Heather glared peripherally at him. "I have an idea, why don't you go position yourself over the exit to this plane and let me show you out it!" She barked bitterly, her voice defying her and shaking.

He carefully took a hold of her wrist, moving it down from her neck to bare the left side, his breath slowly ghosting over the flawless skin. Heather swallowed slowly, staring at the cargo door hesitantly - what if someone were to walk in? What if it was Courtney? Than the plan would be completely ruined.

Alejandro pressed his lips to her neck, dragging the points of his fake fangs over the skin, lightly making it redden. His smirk formed when he heard her intake a quick gasp. As soon as he started, he pulled away and merely smirked.

"Vampire's bite to make a mark on their bride." He added suggestively, watching the blush spring on her face.

"I AM **NOT** YOUR BRIDE!" She shouted and wiped furiously at her neck, storming out with her outfit for the day billowing out as well.

Alejandro smirked to himself as she left. "She will be." Little did she know.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Shorter, but I don't care. I still managed to make one today even if I'm incredibly busy!

Did anyone catch the references to Sweden Sour and Niagara Bawls? Sweden Sour was episode directly before this, and the 'bride' part was in reference to Niagara Bawls how they were husband and wife and all.

Clever right? I thought so.

~Nat


End file.
